Ein kleines Licht
by FriendshipMoon
Summary: Alpträume verfolgen Bruce. Aber es gibt einige Menschen, welche ihm helfen, die dunklen Träume zu überstehen...


Hallöle, mein Name ist Moony...

Dies ist meine erste Story, deswegen seid bitte nicht allzu hart zu mir ;) Dennoch ist natürlich Kritik immer willkommen, ich will mich ja schließlich auch verbessern...  
Achja, ich habe vor die Story in nächter Zeit ins Englische zu übersetzen, vielleicht hat ja einer von euch Lust, sie dann einmal Probe zu lesen. Englisch ist eben nicht meine Muttersprache ;) Also, könnt euch dann gerne bei mir melden... Wäre echt cool^^

Alles was _kursiv _ist, wird geträumt...

Viel Spaß^^

* * *

_Ich sehe mich um. Es ist so dunkel hier und ich möchte nicht mehr länger hier bleiben. Zum Glück sind Mama und Papa bei mir. Ich halte ihre beiden Hände, die sind warm und ich fühle mich sicher. Schnell eilen wir durch die dunkle Gasse, es ist nicht schön hier.  
Plötzlich taucht ein Mann vor uns auf. Er hat dreckige Sachen an, die auch schon zerrissen sind. Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm, bis er plötzlich eine Pistole zieht. _

_Nein, bitte nicht, nein…._

_Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich habe schreckliche Angst und klammere mich an meine Mama. Sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Kopf und versucht meinen Blick abzuschirmen, so dass ich nicht so viel sehe. Was will der Mann nur von uns? Aber er fuchtelt nur mit der schwarzen Waffe rum und zielt abwechselnd auf Mum und Dad. _

_Oh Gott, warum hilft uns denn keiner…_

_Suchend schaue ich um mich. Warum ist hier nur keiner? Jetzt zielt er auch meine Mama. Er will ihre Kette. Warum tut er das? Oh, hoffentlich schießt er nicht. Mama geht einen Schritt vor und beginnt langsam ihre Kette zu lösen. Die Waffe zielt genau auf ihren Kopf. Ich habe Angst. Ich will ihre Hand nicht loslassen._

_Bitte nicht, Mum, bitte… _

_Dann zielt er auf meinen Papa. Und will Geld von ihm haben. Dad nickt nur und reicht in seine Jacke. Dabei versucht er mit dem Fremden zu reden. Ihn umzustimmen, dass Gewalt nicht die richtige Lösung ist, dass er auch so Hilfe bekommt. Und der Mann wird zusehends nervöser. Die Waffe zittert, seine Hände zittern. _

_Dad, nicht, oh bitte, nicht…_

_Noch immer klammere ich mich an Mama. Es wird immer dunkler. Ich habe ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Papa tritt noch einen Schritt näher an den Fremden heran, vielleicht hat er vor ihm die Waffe abzunehmen. Und der wird immer nervöser und auf einmal…_

_BOOM. BOOM.  
_

Schweißgebadet wache ich auf. Ich schaue mich hektisch um. Aber alles ist dunkel. Ich kenne diesen Raum nicht. Und keiner ist hier, ich bin alleine.

Allein.

„Mum?" „Dad?" Aber keiner ist hier. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Traum. Aber es ist kein Traum. Tränen rinnen von meinen Wangen, ich kann nicht richtig atmen. Ich fühle mich wie erdrückt, als würde ein riesiger Felsen auf meiner Brust liegen. Nur ein komisches Schluchzen kommt aus meinem Mund. Warum kann es kein Traum sein? Warum?  
Ich wollte das doch nicht, ich habe Mama und Papa so geliebt. „Ich liebe dich" Das habe ich heute morgen – oder war es gestern? – erst zu ihnen gesagt. Nie wieder. Und wieder steigt ein Schluchzer aus meinem Hals. „Nie wieder", schwöre ich mir.  
Es tut weh, so unendlich weh. Ich will, dass es wieder wie vorher wird. Ich strecke meine Arme aus. Bitte kommt doch zurück, bitte, wie könnt ihr mich hier alleine lassen.

Allein.

Alles ist dunkel.

Und ich bin allein.

* * *

_Nein, bitte nicht, nein…_

Wie jede Nacht bin ich nicht weit entfernt. Wie jede Nacht warte ich nur darauf. Ich stehe ihm Türrahmen und schaue hinüber zu dem großen Bett. Ein Bett, welches viel zu groß ist für den kleinen Jungen, der darin schläft. Seine Hände krallen sich in das weiße Bettlaken und er wälzt sich unruhig hin und her. Nein, schlafen konnte man das wirklich nicht nennen.

_Oh Gott, warum hilft uns den keiner…_

Es ist jede Nacht dasselbe. Die Ringe unter seine blauen Augen werden immer größer und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann. Leise nähere ich mich seinem Bett und sehe wie verkrampft sein kleiner Körper ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es besser ist, ihn zu wecken und von dem Traum zu befreien oder ihm jede Sekunde Schlaf zu lassen, die er bekommen kann.

_Bitte nicht, Mum, bitte… _

Aber als er anfängt leise zu weinen, wird mir meine Entscheidung abgenommen. Ich kann das einfach nicht mit ansehen. Ich setzte mich auf die Kante des viel zu riesigen Bettes und löse seine verkrampften Finger aus dem Bettlaken, damit ich seine Hand in meine nehmen kann.

_Dad, nicht, oh bitte, nicht…  
_

Mit der anderen Hand streiche ich sanft über seine Stirn, seine Wange. „Bruce?", frage ich leise. „Bruce, wach auf." Es ist alles nur ein böser Traum, möchte ich sagen, aber das kann ich nicht, das Schlimmste, was diesem Jungen passieren konnte, ist bereits geschehen. Und ich kann nichts tun, als mir seine Leiden ansehen und ihm helfen wo ich nur kann. „Bruce?"

_BOOM. BOOM. _

„NEEEEEEIN!!!" Mit einem Mal sitzt er aufrecht im Bett, die Tränen schießen aus seinen Augen und er streckt seine Hände suchend nach vorne. Sofort ziehe ich ihn in meine Arme. Und streiche ihm sanft über den Rücken. Einige Schluchzer dringen aus seinem Mund, gemurmelt in mein Hemd. Ich drücke ihn nur noch dichter an mich. Er tut mir so Leid, er hat es nicht verdient.

Es ist so selten, dass er diese Nähe zulässt, er hat Angst, dass auch diese Nähe, die Nähe zu mir, nicht ewig hält, dass er sie verlieren könnte. Und so auch jetzt braucht er nur einige Minuten und sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu zwingen. Sein Schluchzen hört auf und sobald er wieder völlig normal atmet, befreit er sich aus meiner Umarmung und vergrößert den Abstand zwischen uns. Ich sehe, wie die Einsamkeit beginnt ihn zu erdrücken. Eine Einsamkeit, die er selber geschaffen hat, in dem er Mauern um sich errichtete, die keine Liebe zulassen.

Er ist erst acht Jahre alt und hat mehr erlebt, als die meisten 50jährigen. „Danke", seine Stimme ist rau vom weinen und das Wort so leise gesprochen, dass ich mir fast sicher bin mich verhört zu haben. So gern würde ich ihn wieder in meine Umarmung ziehen und ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Aber ich kann es nicht, weil es nicht stimmt. „Bruce…" So gerne möchte ich ihn trösten, aber er will nicht und zwingen kann ich ihn nicht. „Bruce, ich bin immer für dich da…"

Er nickt nur, seine Augen auf einen Ort gerichtet, den ich nicht sehen kann. Abwesend in seiner eigenen Welt. Eine Welt, in die ich ihm nicht folgen kann.

Vorsichtig stehe ich auf. „Versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen Bruce." Ich bücke mich um die kleine Lampe auf seinem Nachtschrank an zu machen und wende mich um zum Gehen. Allerdings spüre ich seinen Blick auf mir und wende mich um. Zwar versucht er es zu verbergen, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich die pure Angst davor, alleine in diesem riesigen Zimmer zu sein. Alleine zu sein. Bruces größte Angst und seine größte Hoffnung. Wenn er alleine ist, kann er niemanden verlieren. Aber er ist ein Kind und er kann nicht in völliger Isoliertheit leben. Er kann es nicht und ich werde ihn nicht lassen.

Ich kann in seinen Augen sehen, dass er nicht alleine bleiben möchte. So ziehe ich mir nur einen Stuhl näher an sein Bett heran und schenke ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Du bist nicht alleine, Bruce, ich bleibe hier." Ich sehe, wie unsicher er mich anschaut. Selbst nicht sicher, ob er es so möchte, aber seine blauen Augen erzählen mir, dass es das Richtige ist, was ich tue. „Versuche ein wenig zu schlafen."

Fast wünsche ich mir, dass er den Kopf schüttelt und sagt, dass er nicht mehr schlafen möchte, dass er Angst hat vor den Träumen, irgendwas was ein normales Kind tun würde. Aber er sitzt nur dort, seine Augen wieder in einer anderen Welt und seine Miene völlig ausdrucklos. Keine Träne, kein Kummer ist mehr zu erkennen. Er nickt und legt sich hin.

Einfach so.

Ohne Worte, ohne Gesten.

Er schließt die Augen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er schlafen kann. Vorsichtig decke ich ihn zu. „Gute Nacht, Bruce." Und streiche ihm vorsichtig eine Locke seiner schwarzen Haare von der Stirn. Ich bin schon froh, dass er nicht vor dem Kontakt zurückweicht. Mit einer anderen Reaktion habe ich gar nicht erst gerechnet. Dann setze ich mich. Auf den Platz, wo ich seit dem schicksalhaften Tag, so manche Nacht verbracht habe.

Meistens kommen die Träume nur einmal pro Nacht, aber ich möchte einfach, dass Bruce merkt, dass er nicht alleine ist. Und so sitze ich hier, wieder einmal und schaue in Bruces Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, welches total kindlich wirkt, aber diese Kindheit nicht mehr leben und zeigen kann. Das Nachtlicht wirft komische Schatten in den Raum, aber Bruce scheint immer besser zu schlafen, nach den Träumen, wenn es an ist. Jetzt liegt er da. Keine Regung. Nichts. Er dreht sich nicht, oder zupft an der Decke, oder irgendwas.

Und ich habe Angst, dass ich es nicht schaffen werde, ihn aus diesem selbstgebauten Gefängnis zu befreien, dass er sich selbst isoliert und alle wegstößt. Denn dann wird er zu Grunde gehen, irgendwann…

* * *

Seit fast einem Jahr wohne ich jetzt schon hier, in diesem riesigen unheimlichen Haus und so richtig daran gewöhnt habe ich mich nicht. Ich hasse es, wenn ich alleine durch die dunklen Korridore laufen muss, und erst recht, wenn es bereits dunkel ist. Aber heute tue ich es trotzdem.

Ich war nur kurz auf Toilette, aber jetzt kann ich einfach nicht mehr einschlafen, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht ist. Und irgendwie habe ich ein so komisches Gefühl in mir. Deswegen, gehe ich zu Bruce. Warum? Weiß ich nicht, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich zu Bruce sollte. Also habe ich mir Ellie geschnappt, meinen Stoffelefant und habe mich auf den Weg gemacht. Vielleicht wäre ich zu Alfred gegangen, aber der war nicht da, weil er irgendwen besuchen wollte.

Und dann stand ich plötzlich vor Bruces Tür. Ich klopfte einmal an, aber da keine Reaktion kam, ging ich einfach hinein. Eigentlich wollte ich Bruce nicht wecken, aber irgendwas sagte mir, dass ich es tun sollte.

_Nein, bitte nicht, nein…._

Ich blieb im Türrahmen stehen und drückte Ellie ganz fest an mich. Dieser Raum war so riesig und plötzlich war ich mir unsicher, was ich eigentlich hier wollte. Es war so kalt hier drin, nichts woran man sich freuen konnte. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum Bruce nicht lachen konnte.

_Oh Gott, warum hilft uns den keiner…_

Bruce schien unruhig zu schlafen. Die Bettdecke lag schon halb auf dem Boden und er drehte den Kopf häufig hin und her. War Bruce krank? Hoffentlich nicht, Alfred war doch nicht da. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Als erstes lief ich hinüber zum Bett, meine Angst vor dem großen Raum vergessend.

_Bitte nicht, Mum, bitte… _

Und dann begann ich auf das große Bett zu krabbeln. Sollte ich Bruce wecken? Wenn er wirklich krank war, war es immer gut, wenn man schlief. Dass hatte schon meine Mama immer gesagt. Aber dann murmelte Bruce im Schlaf etwas. Es hörte sich an wie ein leises „Mama". Konnte das sein? Hatte Bruce, so wie ich auch mal einen schlechten Traum?

_Dad, nicht, oh bitte, nicht…_

Auch Bruces Eltern waren gestorben, so wie meine. Und die Träume waren immer da. Und ich hasse sie, also sollte ich Bruce wohl besser wecken. Ich möchte dann auch immer geweckt werden und freue mich, wenn mich dann jemand in den Arm nimmt. Meistens ist es Alfred, aber manchmal auch Bruce. Das ist die einzige Zeit, wo Bruce nette Dinge zu mir sagt. Sonst ist er immer so abweisend. Dennoch strecke ich jetzt meinen Arm aus und schüttel an seiner Schulter. „Bruce?"

_BOOM. BOOM. _

Und auf einmal sitzt er vor mir im Bett. Seine Augen völlig erschrocken durchs Zimmer huschend und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht sogar geweint hat. Aber das kann ja nicht sein. Bruce ist groß und stark, er kann nicht weinen. „Bruce?", frage ich nochmal. Ich finde es komisch, wenn er überall hinschaut, außer auf mich. Aber dann plötzlich schaut er mich an als wäre ich ein Alien, oder so. „Dick?", seine Stimme ist ganz leise und irgendwie komisch.

Ganz anders als sonst.

Und auf einmal zieht er mich ganz dicht an sich ran und umarmt mich. Es ist ein total merkwürdiges Gefühl. Mein Papa hat mich ständig umarmt, aber Bruce noch nie. Und ich frage mich warum gerade jetzt. Und ich freue mich. In diesem kalten Raum wird es sofort wärmer. Allerdings merke ich, wie Bruce zittert. Was war nur los? Ich versuche nicht, mich von ihm zu lösen, irgendwas in mir sagt, dass es so richtig ist, dass Bruce das jetzt braucht. „Hattest du einen schlimmen Traum?", frage ich ganz leise und vorsichtig.

Aber ich bekomme keine Antwort, ich fühle nur ein Nicken, als sein Kopf gegen meinen streift und höre ihn Schlucken. „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben, Bruce, jetzt ist alles vorbei." Ich versuche ein bisschen zu lächeln, so wie er es auch immer macht, wenn er mich nach einem Alptraum weckt. Er drückt mich noch ein wenig dichter an sich heran und streicht durch meine Haare.

Ich fühle mich total wohl in seiner Umarmung und so bin ich wirklich ein wenig enttäuscht, als er mich loslässt. Inzwischen sind seine Augen wieder normal und er lächelt fast ein wenig, als er mich anschaut. Ich weiß wie es ist einen Alptraum zu haben und er weiß, dass ich es weiß. Und so müssen wir nichts mehr sagen.

Ich würde gern noch mehr mit Bruce kuscheln, aber ich weiß, dass er es nicht so gerne hat und so tue ich das gleiche, was er immer tut, wenn ich einen bösen Traum hatte. Ich reiche hinüber und mache die Nachttischlampe an. Weil man kann mit dem Licht dann immer besser schlafen. „Die Träume sind jetzt vorbei, jetzt kannst du wieder schlafen."

Was macht er noch immer, wenn die Situation anders herum ist? Ach ja, er setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und bleibt bei mir. Ich liebe das, wenn er bleibt und ich nicht alleine bin. „Ich bleib auch bei dir Bruce, damit du nicht alleine bist." Er lächelt, vielleicht das erst richtige Lächeln, dass ich je von ihm gesehen habe, dass erste welches seine Augen erreicht. Und als ich aufstehen will um den Stuhl zu holen, schüttelt er nur den Kopf, hebt die Decke an und deutet mir an, sich zu ihm zu legen. Auch ich muss lächeln und kuschel mich einfach so an.

Ich hoffe, dass er jetzt immer so zu mir ist. Nicht so forsch wie sonst. Und als ich gerade beim Einschlafen bin, höre ich nur ein leises „Danke" in mein Ohr geflüstert und seine Stimme ist schon wieder ein wenig merkwürdig. Ich nehme seine Hand, welche er über mich gelegt hat, als ich mich angekuschelt habe und drücke sie, weil ich verstehe, was er denkt. Damit er weiß, dass er nicht alleine ist und es nie wieder sein braucht. Und ich merkte, wie auch er sich entspannt und beginnt zu schlafen…

* * *

Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich in Gotham ankomme. Doch schon aus der Entfernung sieht die Stadt so aus, als würde man sich am liebsten von ihr fernhalten. Ich, jedoch, komme hier in letzter Zeit immer öfter vorbei. So auch heute. Ich brauche nämlich Hilfe und Rat von meinem guten Freund Bruce.

Ja, es ist zwar mitten in der Nacht, aber meist ist das sogar die beste Chance mit Bruce oder seinem Alter Ego zu reden und vor allem für mich die beste Zeit ungesehen hier her zu kommen. Ich überquere Gotham und sehe dann etwas abseits Wayne Manor auftauchen. Hier lande ich, und blicke mich wundernd um. Normalerweise wurde ich hier bereits von Bruce bzw. Batman abgefangen, aber heute war niemand da. Vielleicht störe ich ja etwas Wichtiges oder es war etwas passiert. Um die letztere Möglichkeit auszuschließen, konzentrierte ich mich auf meine speziellen Sinne und lausche. Ich nehme nur einen Herzschlag in dem großen Haus war. Das ist an sich schon recht ungewöhnlich, aber dazu bin ich mir auch noch sicher, dass dieser Herzschlag Bruce gehört. Demjenigen, der sonst nachts nie im Haus anzutreffen ist.

_Nein, bitte nicht, nein…._

Allerdings schien dieser Herzschlag sich gerade merkwürdig zu beschleunigen. Das beunruhigt mich wirklich, denn ich habe Bruce in so vielen gefährlichen Situationen erlebt und dort war er immer die Ruhe selbst gewesen, vollkommen kontrolliert.

_Oh Gott, warum hilft uns den keiner…_

Und nun schien es, als würde er völlig in Panik verfallen. Wenn ich mir vorhin nicht hundertprozentig sicher gewesen wäre, dass ich Bruces Herzschlag höre, würde ich sagen, ich höre den Herzschlag eines völlig verängstigten Kindes. Was ist nur los? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, deswegen breche ich die schwere, gesicherte Tür auf und betrete die große Villa.

_Bitte nicht, Mum, bitte…_

Normalerweise habe ich in diesem Haus strengstes Flugverbot, aber die Situation erscheint mir so extrem, dass ich darüber hinwegsehe. Nur höre ich auch leise Bruces Stimme. Aber sie klingt nicht wirklich nach Bruce. Es ist nur leises Gemurmel und selbst ich kann nur wenige Worte ausmachen. Darunter Bitten nach Hilfe, Rufe nach seinen Eltern.

_Dad, nicht, oh bitte, nicht…_

Jetzt verstehe ich endlich, dass Bruce träumt. Allerdings seinen schlimmsten Alptraum. Inzwischen bin ich vor seiner Tür angekommen. Vorsichtig, zögernd klopfe ich an. „Bruce?" Als keine Reaktion erfolgt, nochmals lauter. „Bruce?!" Und dann breche ich die nächste Regel in diesem Haus. Ich gehe durch eine geschlossene Tür ohne hereingebeten worden zu sein und trete näher an Bruces Bett heran. Bruce wälzt sich hin und her und seine Stirn glänzt vor lauter Schweiß.  
Ich weiß schon länger, dass Bruce öfters mal Alpträume hat, meistens hervorgerufen, durch irgendwelche grausamen Vorkommnisse in der Nacht davor. Aber dieses ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so sehe. Seltsam, dass er meine Anwesenheit nicht spürt. Wie verletzlich er ist. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen und knie mich deswegen neben das Bett und schüttel in sanft an der Schulter. „Bruce?"

_BOOM. BOOM._

Und plötzlich, fast schneller als meine eigenen Reflexe mitkommen, sitzt er aufrecht in Bett. Sein Atem geht in Stößen, seine Augen huschen hektisch durch den ganzen Raum und seine Arme sind suchend ausgestreckt. Sein Herz hämmert wie verrückt in seiner Brust. Ich versuche seinen Blick mit dem meinen zu fangen, aber es erfolgt keine Reaktion seinerseits.

Deshalb setze ich mich auf die Bettkante und lege Bruce vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bruce?", frage ich leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Aber es erfolgt keine wirkliche Reaktion. Außer das ich merke, dass sich Bruce - wahrscheinlich unbewusst – in den Kontakt lehnt. Deshalb lege ich meine Zweite Hand auf seine andere Schulter und ziehe ihn vorsichtig ein wenig näher an mich heran. Es macht mir wirklich ein wenig Angst, was hier passiert.  
Normalerweise ist Bruce der Stärkste von uns allen und hat seine Emotionen perfekt im Griff. Er zeigt nie, was er denkt und fühlt, er muss es um jeden Preis verbergen. Und darin ist er ein Meister der Perfektion, denn seine Gefühle sind seine Achillesferse. Ihn jetzt so hilflos und verletzt zu sehen, bricht einem fast das Herz.

Ich realisiere nun, dass ich erstmals den richtigen Bruce Wayne gesehen habe, ohne Fassade und ohne Maske. Und es ängstigt mich ein wenig. Sein Kopf sinkt auf meine Brust und ohne darüber nachzudenken, lege ich meine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und streiche ihn beruhigend durch die schwarzen Haare.  
„Bruce? Ist in Ordnung, ich bin hier, ok?" Leise beruhigende Worte werden gemurmelt und ich merke wie sich sowohl seine Herzschlag, als auch sein Atem beruhigt. Mehr sage ich nicht, denn ich weiß, dass er keine leeren Versprechen hören will. Er braucht nur einen Moment um sich wieder zu fassen und zu sehen, dass er nicht alleine ist.

Dann löst er sich von mir und gibt sich gleich Mühe die Entfernung zu mir zu vergrößern. Ich weiß, dass er diesen Abstand braucht um sich selbst zu schützen, aber manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass er mir genügend vertrauen würde, um einfach mal er selbst zu sein und zu zeigen was er fühlt. Ich möchte ihn fragen, was los ist, ob er in Ordnung ist. Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht die richtigen Worte wären und so sitze ich schweigend da und beobachte ihn. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er gibt sich die größte Mühe, seinen mentalen Mauern wieder aufzubauen, die von dem Traum so achtlos zerrüttet wurden.

Ich schweige und gebe ihm die Zeit, die er braucht. Ohne meinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen, reiche ich hinüber und schalte die kleine Nachttischlampe ein. Meine Ma hat das für mich immer getan und vielleicht spendet es auch ihm zumindest unbewusst ein wenig Trost. Im selben Augenblick, wie ich das Licht anschalte, fallen seine Augen das erste Mal auf mich. „Danke, Kal" Seine Stimme ist dünn. Noch immer scheint der Traum an ihm zu rütteln.

„Ich bin hier für dich, Bruce, dafür sind Freunde da… Wenn du reden möchtest…." Ich führe den Satz nicht fort, ich möchte ihn auch nicht zu sehr drängen. Darauf reagiert er in normalen Situationen schon nicht sehr gut. Er nickt nur, sagt aber nichts weiter. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich soweit öffnen kann.

Vielleicht irgendwann, aber nicht heute.

„Versuche noch ein wenig zu schlafen, Bruce." Er nickt, schaut mich noch einmal an, schaut dann auf die Nachttischlampe, als würde sie ihn an etwas erinnern. Dann legt sich dann wieder hin. Ich rühre mich nicht von der Stelle. Er soll wissen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Und ich hoffe, eines Tages wird er mich das Vertrauen schenken, dass er sich erlaubt, vor mir er selbst zu sein.

Und dass er lernt, dass er nicht alleine ist - nie mehr.

* * *


End file.
